secretsofthenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the night Wiki
Secrets of the Night The content of this page pertains to knowledge of the world underlying our own, known as the Otherworld. I have been entrusted with it's secrets and charged with distributing what I may to those who have no knowledge of The Lanx, The Lords of Darkness, or the things that they see every day and choose to ignore. The Truth: Gracious reader, I must appoligise for the secrecy, but my identy must remain anonymous; if it were otherwise, I would be placed in a position of serious danger, even moreso than I already am. I am what's known as a Link, an individual privalged to straddle the border between your world, the Mortal Plane, and their world, the Otherworld. For some time now I have been in contact with several individuals of the Otherworld, being schooled in the truth of the realities of time and space. As time progressed, I became a strong confindent of my cirle of Otherworld friends. They have entrusted me with a very important task; taking the truth of reality, and making it avalible to you. You cannot comprehend the grave danger this puts me in, for They, the Lords of Darkness, wish more than anything to keep it from you, to keep you in ignorance, in darkness, which is their territory, where they can feed off your vices, and use their power to warp the direction of human thought. The Truth: The world you interact with in your daily life, everything you think you understand, you don't. What you see and take in is merely a perception of reality, and in-fact, perhaps there is even less that you understand than you think you do. Take, for instance, a radio. You use it, you may even understand how to transmit wave lengths, but you do not, or even begin to, understand why they work. You know how, but not the why. Gravity: it is the single-most ellusive phoenominon of your world, and even the great Albert Einstien only came as close to an adaquite discription of: "A distorition in Space." Again, a how, but not why. There are even such small things that are fromed from an unexplained code that the universe follows, such as boys examining their fingernails with the palm facing inward, where as girls make their examinations with the palm facing outward. This is not always the case, but for the greater portion of the time it is by far a safe claim. These things which I have mentioned are only the beginning, the tip of the iceburg of the things which you refuse to recognize in your daily life. There is more, so much more that you must learn. There are those among you who would count my work as fictionous, but I assure you, it is those who prove most dangerious to humankind. Those who refuse to stretch beyond their own little world of population one are the prime tools and unknowing servants of the Lords of Darkness. But they would deny it, you may be denying it even now, but if you are, I am warning you of the danger you are placing the human race in. Maintaining your ignorance is the singlemost folly you can commit, for Their greatest feat is in convincing Mankind that they don't exist; for if Evil does not exist in your mind, you have no concept of evil, and thus can commit it without the slightest hint of betrayal. And with each act of evil, They only grow stronger. I am in the process of recording all that you need to know in a series of books depicting the Life of Tyler Pierce, a Starborn and one of my close informants of the Otherworld. Hidden just below the pages of these books are truths to life itself, as long as you are clever enough to disclose them. Latest activity Category:Browse